


【光切】枕绘

by Joy_2019



Category: Minamoto Yorimits, Onikiri - Fandom, 光切 - Fandom, 源赖光 - Fandom, 鬼切 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_2019/pseuds/Joy_2019
Summary: *纯车，羞耻play  ooxx图梗，画师视角，请不要打我*白槿切，因为他长得太禁欲了，接上次的艳刀，小暴躁变白槿切向光总献身那个。*白槿切对着笑的是他记忆深处那个救了他，给了他容身之处，尚怀一颗赤子心的源氏少主，那个他化了妖也要爬回来守护的少主……但是现实给了他一个手黑心黑还欲求不满的大猪蹄子+_+





	【光切】枕绘

我进入小室的时候，主上的贴身仆从已备好了笔墨画绢。虽早已听管家细嘱，但一想到等下要做的事，我的双手仍止不住地颤抖。原因无他，只因这件事太过令人惊骇。  
“源赖光！你他妈疯了！？”我听见鬼切大人在帘幕之外的主室怒喝着，直呼着主上的名字，那是他从前从未做过的。颤抖的声音里有压制不住的不可置信与羞愤。而若不是主上制住了他，他一定已一掌掴在主上脸上了。  
我能理解，他有理由愤怒。  
我想没有任何人或者鬼能平静接受自己和仇人交媾的样子被描摹入画。  
他转身欲走，却像是膝下一软，径直倒于铺了毛毯的地上。我猜测那便是契约的力量，作为源氏族人，我知道主上是用契约控制着鬼切大人的。他挣扎着，似要起身，却终归无力动弹。主上步步向他逼近，似笑非笑，他的神色逐渐慌乱，这在从前是很难想象的一件事，作为源氏家主的利刃，他的举动向来沉稳，神情素来沉静。但此刻他却带着十足的恐惧摇着头对主上说着不要。  
没等我蘸上墨，主上已脱去了鬼切大人的衣物，在他自欺般的反抗中抬起他一条腿，那具漂亮身体最私密的角落就这样毫无遮蔽地暴露出来。他显然是又惊又羞的，隐密处因他下意识牵紧了周遭的肌肉而有微微下陷。见此情状，主上的眸色愈发幽深，在为鬼切大人做了简单的扩张后，一个挺身便撞入了他的身体。我本以为鬼切大人会晕过去，毕竟那进出他私处的事物，尺寸实在太过骇人。但他只是搂紧主上的肩膀，细白牙齿咬着嘴唇，便将主上的欲望完整地纳入了身体。我惊讶于鬼切大人的承受力，直到我看到他背上的累累伤痕以及那一个将他从心口洞穿的贯穿伤。这才忆起眼前这美丽的妖魔曾是源氏最强之刃。  
我竭力让自己专注于工作，在绢上勾勒着源氏重宝的样貌，与记忆中相比，他似有清减，肌肤倒还是那般莹白，只是双颊不复从前的丰润，樱唇微翕轻吐呢喃呻吟，双眼阖上，似是在忍受着莫大的痛苦，羽睫在脸上投下一片影，鸦色长发落至腰际，随主上动作而拂动，先前所刺的深紫龙胆纹在发丝间若隐若现。在这之前，整个府邸的人除了家主近仆，从未见过鬼切大人褪去衣物的样子，他要么是于战场上浴血而战，手起刀落斩杀恶鬼，要么是一袭华服，随侍家主左右，呈现在我们面前的样子永远是那样的雅重高贵。我们都知道，他是专属于主上的，他的强大，他的忠诚，他的灵魂，他的美丽，他的肉体唯有主上才可享用。是的，在源氏，他和主上的关系早有多方猜测，而现在，他就在我面前与主上紧密结合。他常年握刀的手抓着身下的毛毯，细长而结实的双臂深陷入深棕的熊毛中，越发衬得他肤白如雪，而主上此时正生生插入他的双腿之间，低头轻咬着他一侧硬起的乳粒，空着的手则揉捏拨弄着另一侧，他胸前两点是一种透熟的石榴籽一样的艳，因着刺激充血涨出了珍珠样的光泽，我想我永远也无法精确调出那般清雅又浓郁的色彩。他双腿屈起环于主上腰间，从小腿到足尖绷成一条线，我知道唯有武者才会有这样优美到极致的身体线条。素白双足交叉在主上背后，十片脚趾甲剔透玲珑，脚趾则随着主上在他体内的抽送而微微蜷曲颤抖。他自身的欲望则抵在主上的腰腹处，那里已是一片狼藉。  
那张清艳绝伦的脸已染上醺色，但他仍不情愿的，无论是被我画下这件事，亦或是与主上交媾这件事，在他们肢体纠缠的过程中，他几次想挣脱主上的禁锢，却都是无济于事，硬生生被囚禁在那一双臂弯里。而事实上，他也有充足的理由不情愿，无论是作为妖魔还是作为大江山的幸存者亦或者是单纯的受骗者。  
即使是主上交代的差事，我也不敢盯着那两人看，只敢偷觑得一眼，便赶紧低下头描摹。身旁的家主近仆应也是见怪不怪了，却也是眼观鼻鼻观心，随着我一同垂着眼睛。一时间，两间和室只闻情欲交合之声和我的墨水滴落于桌面的水声。  
我不记得这场欢爱持续了多久，我只知道我已画满两卷画绢，现在仆从正在为我铺展第三幅绢帛。就在主上再一次低吼着将精华射入鬼切大人体内时，我以为这场欢爱结束了，我看着在痉挛中几欲昏厥的付丧神，还想着他终于可以休息了。然而主上却仍是无停止的意思，他并未从鬼切大人的身体中抽离，而是鬼切大人的脚踝将那双修长的腿盘在自己腰间，间，托着他的臀站起身，随即将他重重地抵在墙边的嵌贝漆柜上，纵使我在小间，仍可听见鬼切大人的痛呼。主上立起身的时候，从我这处，可以清楚地看见鬼切大人垂下的长发，发下线条莹润的臀瓣，以及淫液淋漓的交合之处，应是被主上突然的动作所惊，他绞紧了下体的肌肉，沟股之上的艳紫龙胆随着那一片的肌理舒张，似在他的皮肉上绽放。在被主上撞在漆柜上时，他紧紧抱住了他身前的男人，那个他一切痛苦耻辱的来源，同时茫然而无措地转动那双漂亮的金色眼珠，在扫向我这边时，他的眼中闪过显而易见的惊惶与哀泣，我急忙转过头去，我怕鬼切大人必会因此而更加痛苦。主上应该是忘记了我的存在，只将头埋在鬼切大人的颈侧，在他的身体上留下一个又一个属于自己的印记，同时，也加快了在他体内抽插的速度，换得鬼切大人一声又一声的嘤咛低泣。  
多少次，我想掷下笔冲过去，将鬼切大人从这酷刑折磨般的契合中拆出，亦或是冲家主大人怒吼，请对他温柔些，您没发现他在哭么？

“很好看。”那日，高贵的源氏重宝从我的冷寂画室经过，对着一张画纸驻足良久，突兀吐出了这句话。  
画上是一只于碧空翱翔的白鹤。  
那是我头一次听到他对家主以外的人说话。

我很难过，鬼切大人可能不会喜欢我这次的画作，没有人会喜欢一副详细描绘了自己受辱经过的画，鬼也一样。我知道我的主上希望我能绘出他叛逆的爱刀对他敞开双腿欲拒还迎羞恼欲死的样子，但我无法忽视那刀眼中的悲戚与抗拒。于家主大人而言，这可以是他对那美丽妖魔所有权的再次宣告，因画中躯体上纹饰的眼眸中闪耀的具是他的纹饰，因在这场交媾中，无论欢愉亦或是痛苦，他都是主导者与施予者，更因在这场关系中，他是绝对的上位者。但对于那把只说，来这应又是一次无以复加的凌辱。  
然而，再次抬头时，我蓦地看见，鬼切大人竟然在笑，他的身体还在情欲中发抖，眼睫上还闪着泪，琉璃琥珀色的双目中蕴着两汪清水，左眼浮现赤红的龙胆纹章，但他却是在笑，笑得很纯净很温暖，纯净得就像是未蒙尘的初雪，温暖得如初春的暖阳。他放空的目光又是那样的柔和，像是在看什么非常憧憬的人，非常喜欢的人。  
我眼睛一眨，恍然发现，他目光所指竟是主上。  
我不知道我尊贵的家主大人是出于什么心态，才会使人将他强暴自己佩刀的经过绘下来。就如我不明白为什么美丽的付丧神会在这过程中对侵犯蹂躏自己的人露出那样温暖的笑。  
不知过了多久，内室中，肉体拍打碰撞声渐小，只在偶尔有体液粘腻，透过那层轻纱，我依稀看见主上揽着鬼切大人与他交颈相拥，应是主上在与他的爱刀温存缠绵。  
而我只管低头润色修饰那几张绢帛，他扣住主上肩颈的修长手指，他眼角的朱砂泪痣，他痛苦夹紧的双腿和腿间饱受摧残尚在溢出清液的那抹深红凹陷。我实不忍下笔，我知道我补得每一处细笔，他的眼神，他的表情，他的动作，他的身体反应，以及在伏在他身上汲取欢愉的主上，都是在增添他的难堪。我不忍看在痛苦中被迫与主上交欢的鬼切大人，也不忍看在情欲造成的意识空茫中微笑的鬼切大人。

“他是在笑？”主上拈起一卷画问我。  
但他又不像是在问我，因为他没等我回答，就将那些画布拢入袖子，离开了。  
那些画连同画上鬼本就是他的私物，无甚必要问他人。


End file.
